


Far Past Heaven

by abovethesmokestacks



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: All the banter, Closet Sex, F/M, Seven Minutes In Heaven, Shameless Smut, and it got away from me, this was supposed to be short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22223785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abovethesmokestacks/pseuds/abovethesmokestacks
Summary: For one horrific moment, you’re sure Steve has utterly and completely betrayed you, that his stupid serum-enhanced head could calculate just how to spin the bottle so it would land like this. Bucky looks sheepish, squirming where he sits as the others wolfwhistle and Nat starts elbowing you to get up.“Come on, children,” Tony coaxes, motioning for you and Bucky to get up. “Time to christen the closet.”“Do you even have one?” you sniped, glaring at the billionaire.“You should respect your fucking elders, Stark,” Bucky grumbled simultaneously, reaching out a hand to help you up.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 17
Kudos: 227





	Far Past Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently on a writing hiatus, but I'm trying to crosspost the fics I have on tumblr so that hopefully very soon, I'll have them all saved here.

For one horrific moment, you’re sure Steve has utterly and completely betrayed you, that his stupid serum-enhanced head could calculate just how to spin the bottle so it would land like this. Bucky looks sheepish, squirming where he sits as the others wolfwhistle and Nat starts elbowing you to get up.

“Come on, children,” Tony coaxes, motioning for you and Bucky to get up. “Time to christen the closet.”

“Do you even have one?” you sniped, glaring at the billionaire.

“You should respect your fucking elders, Stark,” Bucky grumbled simultaneously, reaching out a hand to help you up.

Because that really made this a lot better. The bad guys had to take this night off, giving Tony enough freetime to suggest “senior citizen one and two catch up on the fine tradition that is seven minutes in heaven.” Steve had, predictably, blushed when Tony and Wanda filled him and Bucky in on the rules, but you could have sworn his gaze flickered between you and Bucky.

Steve knew you liked Bucky, and had been forced to swear on his mother’s grave not to tell anyone, Bucky included. It was enough that Steve had found out because he’d happened to hear you moan Bucky’s name during some… _private time_ , you did not need to have the object of your affections know because for all you had been able to discern, the man in question was not interested.

You tried not to glance at Bucky while Tony herded you out of the common room and into a corridor. This was gonna be great. And by great, you meant awkward. A door opened and you were ushered into a dark room, a narrow storage closet by the looks of it, Bucky being shoved in behind you.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y?” Tony spoke, a satisfied grin on his lips. “Set countdown for seven minutes, start once I lock the door.”

_“Certainly, mr Stark.”_

The last you saw was another wide, pearly white grin, followed by a quick _“have fun, kids!”_ before the door was shut, the lock clicking, and you were left in the dark.

Seconds of awkward silence ticked by, your eyes blinking in an effort to get used to the darkness. You were painfully aware of how close Bucky was to you, his body emanating a warmth that seemed to permeate you to the bone. What if he didn’t want to do anything? The man had the strength to punch the door out, he could just leave. But what if he did? What if he’d kiss? Images flashed through your mind, impressions of lips clashing, hands roaming and groping in the dark. You swallowed, feeling your stomach swoop and a smoldering warmth settling between your thighs.

_Not fucking helping._

“Should we-”

“We don’t have to-”

You both spoke over each other and if there was any saving grace to this predicament, it was that Bucky couldn’t see you flush scarlet red.

“We don’t have to do anything,” you repeated quickly. “We can just… wait them out. I-It’s fine.”

“And what if I want to? Would you let me kiss you?” came Bucky’s voice, husky and low and a lot closer than you had anticipated.

His right hand found your jaw, caressing it gently and sending shivers down your spine to fan the flame in your core.

“I… Yeah. Sure. We-we can kiss.”

He only hummed in reply, tilting your chin upwards. Seconds later, his lips were on yours, gingerly applying pressure and suction, tasting you. You couldn’t help the small whine of pleasure that escaped you, the way you slumped forward right into his chest only for Bucky to steady you with his left arm. You’d dreamed of this, of how it might feel to have his luscious lips against your, that sinful pink pout starring in so many of your fantasies.

The kiss kept going, soft undulations that muted out all senses but touch. His tongue soon came out to gently drag along the seam of your mouth, begging entrance. You granted it, fisting your hands into his shirt, giving yourself over to him completely. His right hand joined the one resting on your back, pulling you closer, fingers digging almost possessively into your hips as he deepened the kiss.

“God, sweetheart…” he sighed when you broke off, his lips trailing down your neck. “I don’t wanna stop, but you gotta tell me. I don’t wanna- You’re so sweet, and I don’t-”

“Please.”

It was the only thing you could manage, one word to convey everything you wanted to say. Please, continue. Please, take whatever you need. Please, don’t leave me. Bucky let out a shaky breath, tickling your sensitive skin before pressing a kiss to it.

“So sweet… wanna kiss you all over, never thought…” His litany was interrupted by a sharp moan from you when he sucked down on a spot at the crook of your neck, soothing it with a soft lick of his warm tongue. “ _Shit_ …”

His thumbs hooked into the waist of the leggings you’d opted to wear and the plain cotton briefs, stroking your skin in circles. Your breath hitched, your body moving on its own accord as you twisted and turned in his arms to urge him on. Bucky chuckled darkly against your skin, lips moving to a new patch of skin, sucking harshly at it.

“So eager. Never thought I’d have you like this, all soft and pliant, all mine. Oh doll, I wanna mark you so everyone knows you’re mine.”

“Yours…” you whimpered, twisting again to get his hand closer to where you wanted - _needed_ \- him.

A growl tore its way through Bucky’s throat, and in a split second, he moved. The closet was narrow, lined on three sides with shelves that left you with barely enough room to squeeze in. Bucky’s hands pulled back to rest on your hips, prompting a whine from you that he silenced with another kiss as he turned you around. Your bodies briefly pressed up tightly against each other, and you could feel the hard bulge of his cock straining against his jeans. In one fell swoop, he’d turned you, backed you up against the locked door and lifted you up, your core pressed directly against him.

“I wanna do more than kiss you,” Bucky confessed, his breathing ragged and hot against your skin

“I’m not about to stop you, Bucky,” you replied, managing to keep your voice surprisingly steady.

His hands, cupping your ass, gripped the thin material of your leggings, giving a solid squeeze. “Off,” came the clipped order.

Together, you managed to shimmy the leggings and your underwear down enough that you could shake it off one leg and leave it hanging off the other ankle. Bucky’s knees nearly buckled when he let two of his fingers drag teasingly over your slit, feeling how wet and ready you were. His muttered curses turned into a poorly suppressed moan as he sucked the juices off before hurriedly unbuttoning his jeans and pushing them down his hips, pulling his hard cock out of his boxer briefs.

“Shit,” he hissed, stiffening against you.

You thought you could make out the shape of his face in the darkness, and you were sure he had his eyebrows knit together in annoyance.

“Bucky?”

“Fuck, sweetheart, I ain’t- I don’t have- Shit, I’m sorry.”

You could cry with relief. For a moment you were afraid he’d changed his mind, that he wanted out. Holding on tightly around his neck with your right, you let your left hand nestle its way between your bodies to grip his cock, pumping it sedately a few times. Bucky hissed, biting down on your shoulder.

“‘m on the pill,” you husked, guiding his member to your entrance, slotting the head inside.

It was a satisfying feeling, the promise of pleasure to come, although it came a little sooner when Bucky flinched, the sensation of your warmth causing him to buck into you.

“Oh, fuck, I’m sorry, doll, I’m sorry,” he panted, squeezing your thighs and keeping still to let you adjust to his girth.

“No, I-I’m good,” you assured him, readjusting the tightness of your legs around his hips, shifting his cock inside you. “Oh, god… Please, Bucky…”

Bucky obliged, every muscle in his body tensing to restrain himself from thrusting too hard. He began a torturously slow slip-and-slide, letting you feel each delicious and hard inch of him stretch your core. As you got used to him, you began meeting his easy thrusts, clenching teasingly around his length to spur him on. You were far too wound up, too close for sweet lovemaking. You needed him, and you needed him now.

“Ugh, sweetheart, you’re killing me.” Bucky gave one hard thrust before stilling inside you again. “Fuck, you feel so good.”

“Need you,” you keened, grinding against him, your voice stuttering when his cock nudged that spot inside of you that always brought you over quick. “Please, I’m close, I need you…”

Cock buried to the hilt, Bucky took a step backwards, bringing you close so he could turn around again. He stepped back, leaning up against the door and letting out a shuddering breath. Underneath you, you could feel his stance widening, thigh muscles tensing.

“You want it real bad, huh, sweetheart? Yeah? Come on, wanna feel you bounce up and down, wanna feel you clench around me. Think you can do that?”

He was babbling, egging you on as you heeded his words. Pulling yourself up, his cock slid out of you, head barely inside, before letting yourself fall down again, the denim of his jeans providing a pleasant burn against your ass. Your moans mixed as you worked out an angle and rhythm that had you whimpering and racing towards orgasm. Soon, you were panting nonsense right along with him, coasting on the feeling of almost, almost there. Sensing you were close, Bucky let go of your left leg to bring his hand between you, wetting his fingers with your juices and lightly petting your clit.

“Oh, fuck! Yes, like that, shit, shit, _shit_!”

You ground down harder, pressing the tip of him against your g-spot and trapping his fingers against your clit, thrashing wildly to push yourself over the edge. With a loud keen, you fell apart around him, your walls clamping down around him while you kept riding out your pleasure, wanting to coax him along. His hips started snapping upwards, adding to the intense pleasure, and seconds later, Bucky let out a long, hoarse groan, releasing inside you.

His legs shook underneath you, slowly sliding forward until you were sitting in his lap on the floor, still with him inside. Your heart raced, thudding loudly in your ear, your heavy breathing near indistinguishable from Bucky’s. So there was something that got his pulse well and truly racing.

Minutes ticked by, the two of you content in simply sitting together, still so intimately entwined, letting your pulses return to normal. There were only the two of you, your breaths, your heartbeats, your scents mingling.

“Doll?” Bucky mumbled a while later.

“Mmm?” You lifted your head from the crook of his neck.

“I know this was fast, and trust me, I wanna show you just how long I can please you for…”

“But?”

“But I’m pretty sure we’ve been here for longer than seven minutes.”

You both fell silent, listening for any sound outside. Hastily you got up, legs still a bit wobbly. Bucky pulled off the henley he was wearing offering it to you so you could clean yourself up. Now you cursed the darkness, because it sounded like he was the one blushing. Making quick work of righting your clothes as best you could, Bucky banged on the door, hoping someone would hear. When no one turned up, you heard the unmistakeable sound of his left arm recalibrating.

“Wait are you gonna punch your way out?” you asked.

“You should step back. Wouldn’t wanna elbow you by mistake.”

“Jesus, just, hold on. Tony told F.R.I.D.A.Y to set a countdown. That probably included unlocking the door.

Squeezing past Bucky, you fumbled a bit before you found the doorknob, twisting it and smiling triumphantly when the door swung open. Light flooded in, blinding you after having spent so long in the pitch black closet. Bucky looked a mess, hair all tousled and cheeks flushed, and you could only imagine what you yourself looked like.

“Ready to face the jury?” you joked, offering Bucky your hand.

He gave a small smile and a nod, taking hold of your hand. Together, you made your way back to the common room, only to be met by mayhem. There was broken glass everywhere, furniture turned over and smashed to pieces, you even spotted one chair that had big, menacing knife still embedded in it. Around the room, your team mates were spread out, tending to their wounds and securing a group of people dressed in black tac suits.

“The hell happened here?” Bucky exclaimed, his eyes zooming back and forth until he found Steve in the rubble.

“What does it look like, jerk?” Steve shot back, sweeping glass into a pile.

“You guys had a fight without us?” you asked incredulously.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Tony popped up from behind a couch, a knife in one hand, the other donning a suit gauntlet. “Was the gun fire not loud enough?” He looked at you, zeroing in on what had to be a collection of very impressive hickeys visible on your throat. “Ugh, no, forget I asked.”

“You had a fight and you left us locked in a closet?”

“Jeez, Bucky, I wish we would have thought to ask the bad guys if it was okay to take a timeout so we could get the super scary assassin and his equally scary girlfriend from a storage closet because they still had four minutes left on the clock?” Sam rebutted, pulling on the end of a zip tie to secure the last intruder.

“You’re delightful, Wilson, glad to see you could handle yourself in a fight without your little bird robot to hold your hand,” you jeered, shifting your weight from one foot to the other.

“His name is Redwing and you know that. And ha!”

“Ha, what?”

“I called you Snowman’s girlfriend and you didn’t bat an eye. It’s practically Facebook official.”

Oh. Oh, shit. You were so preoccupied with the fact you had missed a fight that you didn’t register how Sam had tricked you. You looked up at Bucky, who only smirked at Sam.

“Well, you seem to be doing okay,” he commented, wrapping an arm around your shoulder and turning on his heel, you following along.

“Hey! Hey Elsa! The hell you think you’re going?”

Bucky looked over his shoulder. “You managed a fight without us, you can handle this. My girlfriend and I are going to go upstairs and continue where we left off.”

With that, you left the gang behind, and as soon as you rounded the corner, you broke into a sprint to make it to the elevator.

 _“What floor, mr Barnes?”_ came F.R.I.D.A.Y’s cool voice.

“Mine,” Bucky said, voice already low and pupils dilating.

He brought you in for a hot kiss, molding your body to his. When the elevator signaled your arrival, he scooped you up in his arms, carrying you to his room. When the door shut with a subdued thud, he let you down once more.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y?”

_“Yes, mr Barnes?”_

“Lock the doors, do not let anyone in unless the world is coming to an end.”

_“Certainly, sir.”_

“Unless the world is coming to an end?” you echoed teasingly.

Bucky leaned in close, letting the tip of his nose run along your throat before nipping at it lightly.

“Oh, I’m gonna take my time with you…”


End file.
